iStuck
by Mixwe
Summary: A blackout causes Sam and Freddie to become trapped inside the Groovy Smoothie til morning. What chaos will insue? what will the close quarters bring up between the two? what happens when they can't run away? UBER-SEDDIE! TRUE SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1: Black Out

**iStuck**

**Chapter 1: The Black Out**

**Narrator's POV:**

**The storm outside was getting pretty intense. Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all at the Groovy Smoothie enjoying their delightfully cool and fruity drinks. Sam had already finished two smoothies and was working on her third, Spencer was using his smoothie to draw a picture on a napkin, Carly was too nervous to drink hers, and Freddie was watching Carly's nervous twitching.**

"**Um, Carly? You gunna be okay?" Freddie finally spoke up, "Carly? CARLY!"**

"**Huh?" Carly snapped out of her trance.**

"**You okay?" he repeated his question.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little- AHHHH!!" Carly screamed as a flash of lightning broke across the darkened sky. This made Spencer jump as well, messing up his masterpiece.**

"**Aw biscuits!" he cursed, wrapping the napkin up and throwing it away, "Come on Jumpy, lets head home." He helped Carly out of her seat and walked her to the door.**

**Sam and Freddie scooted out of the booth after them. Spenser stepped out the door and opened his umbrella. Carly quickly took shelter under it, clutching Spenser's shirt in fear.**

**The door closed behind the brother and sister, Sam reached for the handle when-**

***BRRZZZT* lightning flashed across the sky. The lights in the Groovy Smoothie went out, and then a couple seconds later came back to life.**

**Everyone stood still in surprise for a while. Then Sam reached for the door handle and gave it a tug. When nothing came of it she tugged again, then again, then again, getting more and more spastic.**

"**Sam! Sam! Stop it!" Freddie pulled her away, "I think it's locked."**

"**No duh!" She turned her head back at him, he was still holding on to her shoulders. When he realized the moment passed when he should have let go he lightly pushed her away from himself. She stumbled forward, then turned back to glare at him a little before returning her focus on the door.**

"**CARLY!!" She shouted throw the glass door, "LET US OUT!"**

"**I'M TRYING!" Carly's muffled voice called back as she shook her side of the handle.**

"**Uh-oh" Freddie said, causing Sam to turn back to him.**

"**What?" her frustration boring into him.**

"**When the storm knocked out the power, I think the locks re-started on all the doors. We're going to have to find Tibo, he'll have the key."**

"**But where's Tibo?!?"**

"**RIGHT THERE!" Spencer called. Freddie and Sam turned to find Tibo outside getting into his car.**

"**STOP HIM!!" Sam screamed.**

"**TIBO!! TIBO NO!!" Carly and Spencer's cries and arm waving had no affect, Tibo had already driven off.**

"**Uh-oh" Freddie repeated**

"**WHAT?" Sam's frustration reaching a peak**

"**He won't be here till tomorrow morning." Sam stared at him, "We're stuck"**


	2. Chapter 2: Smoothie Prison

**iStuck**

**Chapter 2: Smoothie Prison**

**Narrator's POV:**

"**We're STUCK?!?" Sam gaped, "I'll see about that!" She slipped a pin out of her hair and started working on the lock.**

***SNAP* Sam cursed loudly, the pin had broke.**

**Carly and Spencer stood wide-eyed out-side the door, shivering in the cold.**

"**Well, I guess we should…" Spencer began.**

"**Go?" Carly finished for him. They both looked at us with pleadingly.**

"**Go on." Freddie, being nice as he was, let them go.**

"**Yeah, go on, abandon us!" Sam hollered after them, raising one arm exasperatedly.**

"**I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning!" Carly promised while she and Spencer ran across the street to their apartment.**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**FINE!" Sam yelled at the retreating forms, her eye's rock hard in anger. Why was she so upset? Was being with me SO unbearable? Shouldn't I be the one upset? Yet I still felt I should help her calm down.**

"**Sam, don't worry, it's going to be fine!" I pleaded.**

"**No it will NOT be fine! We're stuck! TRAPPED! No way out! No way out!" she shouted. Why was she freaking out so much? Wait, was she actually scared?**

"**Sam, are you claustrophobic?" I asked. This caused her to whip around, I immediately regretted my question. Her eyes were burning with rage. She tugged at my collar, pulling me a couple inches from her face. Her breath was hot and shallow, a grimace forming on her lip.**

"**What was that, nub?" the tone in her voice threatening me.**

"**Ugh…errr…ummm, nothing?" Her hair extended to the end of my vision and all I could see was Sam, a lot of Sam. My stomach sturred with fear, and something else…**

"**Good." She squinted to let me know not to bring it up again. She released me and, trying to retain a little bit of my masculinity, I fixed my shirt and grunted a little.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I'm FREAKING OUT! I've got to calm down… got to calm down. I can't let Freddie know I'm scared. Ugh, the way he looked at me, like I was so pathetic! I'm acting like Carly did at this stupid storm! I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like there's anything to be scared about. We're just locked in… stuck... I can't breath… I can't breath!**

"**I can't breath! I CAN'T BREATH!" I called out.**

"**Sam! Sam, it's okay. Everything's fine, just fine. Don't worry, everything's fine." Freddie's hand eased me to the floor. Sitting down helped… He was stroking my arm and whispering encouragements in my ear. He was such a nice guy. Too nice. And too close.**

"**I'm good, I'm good." I muttered as I got up and backed away. I left Freddie on the floor, confused and still pitying me. I wish he would stop looking at me like that, I'm supposed to be the strong one, I don't need him to comfort me.**

"**Alright Freddork, no need to get so touchy." Insulting him usually made him back off, but he wasn't buying it this time. He was still worried about me, but his eyes narrowed a little.**

"**Sam…" he began, but I knew how that sentence would end. I was not going to talk about this to Freddie.**

"**Like I'd want YOU comforting me! I'd rather be comforted by a hungry lion!" This time it worked, all the worry was replaced with frustration.**

"**Why do you always have to be that way?" he asked, exasperated.**

"**Do you really want me to answer that question? You know you just set me up."**

"**Yeah, don't." he smirked, this was just turning into a conversation. It worked like a charm.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**She looked a lot better than she did a second ago. I know she'd never admit it, but I could tell I helped. Her color was back to normal and her devious smile flashed across her face.**

**Suddenly she started to move, due to her usually violent unpredictability I braced myself. But she blew past me, jumped over the counter, and got out one of the blenders.**

"**What'd you want in your smoothie?" She put her hands down on the counter and leaned towards me. I laughed. She went from completely spazing out to hungry, that's SO Sam.**

"**Um… how about…" I started.**

"**Too late, I'm going with everything!" She cut me off. Suddenly she was in a mad frenzy, throwing just about everything in reach into the blender. Bananas, apples, blueberries, strawberries, mangos, peaches, blackberries, pomegranate seeds, pineapple, pears, plums, and much more that I didn't see.**

"**Woah, that's some smoothie!"**

"**Think you can handle this?" she was grinning as she poured the blackened mixture into two cups.**

"**Oh, yeah. I think I'm up to the challenge." My grin matched hers. Something deep inside of me wanted to believe we weren't talking about the smoothies anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3: Really Talking

**iStuck**

**Chapter 3: Really Talking**

**Sam's POV:**

**That was just about the best smoothie EVER! I can't believe I'd never thought of doing this before! Being near Freddie always made me a little more impulsive for some reason, I liked that.**

**By the time he finished his cup I had finished the blender. His eyes widened when he realized just how much smoothie I had drank down. He was impressed by me.**

"**Ooof, that was good, you're a genius Sam." His guard was down, this was my time.**

"**Aren't YOU supposed to be the smart one? Now all you have is your obsession with Carly." His satisfied face dropped, I had won again. At a game he wasn't playing right then, but as long as I brought him back into it… and as long as I won…**

"**I wouldn't say I'm obsessed." He wasn't playing, why wasn't he playing? This was our thing… now he was just… talking. This is uncomfortable territory.**

"**Not obsessed? Stalking her at school, waiting by your peep hole till she comes home, constantly hitting on her, that's not obsessed?" Usually the Carly-jab was the one that got to him, but that smoothie must have had something in it, 'cause he wasn't responded at ALL how I expected.**

"**I know, I know, but I'm not so bad anymore. You know what? I actually think I'm getting over her."**

**I scoffed at that. Freddie getting over Carly? That didn't compute.**

"**Hey! I am!" FINALLY he was getting worked up!**

"**Cha-right, and I'm getting over ham!" I sarcastically said.**

"**Seriously Sam, it's just not the same anymore." My eyebrows met in confusion, I had always seen Freddie as this love-sick puppy pining over my best friend. Now he was just, Freddie, Freddie with possibilities… wait, no, no, NO. I don't think of Freddie like, I mean, I don't ever think about Freddie, I mean… whatever.**

"**Sam? Sam! Are you even listening to me?" he was frustrated with me again.**

"**Huh? Oh, no, I said ham and… well… then I started thinking about ham… do you think there's any ham here?" It started out as an excuse, but now I was really hungry!**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Sam had just left to the kitchen in a ham-crazed frenzy. She was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh. And I never realized how fun she was to talk to, if I didn't get upset right away we could really get into a good conversation. I had been thinking less and less about Carly and my whole world has been changing without her as the center of it.**

**Maybe I would get the chance to get into another real conversation with Sam. I mean, we are going to be stuck here for a while. Mine-as-well use this time when Sam can't run away…**

"**WHAT?!? NO HAM!?!" Sam's angry outburst carried from the kitchen to the counter where I was standing. In a few seconds her shadowed form appeared in front of me, shaking with fury.**

**I took a risk, "Um, yeah, Sam. Why would there be HAM in a smoothie place?"**

"**Well… because it's HAM! HAM GOES WITH EVERYTHING!" She wasn't upset with me, just the store. Her anger was cuter when it wasn't directed at me… well sometimes when it was directed at me… but still.**

"**-even smoothies?" my face twisted in disgust.**

"**-especially smoothies! Come on, a Ham Smoothie! Who wouldn't buy that?"**

"**Well, now that I think about it…… nope, still gross." She laughed a little, what a beautiful sound.**

**We both paused for a second, there was nothing really to add. She couldn't stop thinking about her ham smoothie, and I couldn't stop thinking about her laugh.**

"…**well, it's getting late. Maybe we should just go to sleep and by the time we wake up, we'll probably be free" I got my real conversation with her, that's more progress than I thought we would get in this incident, and I figure I should leave it on a good note.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Freddie was really fun to be around, how come I never really noticed that before? He didn't agree with me, but he didn't judge me either. He didn't look at me like I was some hopeless teen bound for no life better than manual labor during Prison recess. The way he looked at me made me think… no, never mind. But if he didn't like Carly anymore… ugh, I need to think.**

**I hopped over the counter and sat on the ledge jutting out of the window. I pressed me hand up against the glass and removed it, feeling the cold spread and release. The rain was still coming down hard as ever. I loved to watch the rain. The whole world seemed to calm down when it rained. Big puddles were forming outside and the lightning was flashing by again and again. Suddenly the lights went out again, but didn't come back on this time. Another power outage.**

**I thought about going to try the door again, just in case the power going out did anything to unlock it, but I decided against it. It probably wouldn't be unlocked, and it was already pretty late, and… I just wanted to watch the rain right now.**

**I saw someone out the side of my vision sit down. I turned and found Freddie across from me, leaning against the window as well. He had his feet on the ground though, while mine were stretched out across the ledge, pretty close to him.**

"**What're you looking at?" he asked, he looked tired, but interested.**

"**Just the rain, I love the rain." I surprised myself; I had no desire to try to insult him. I wasn't tired but the rain was just so soothing. I stayed looking outside, it hadn't let up even a little bit.**

"**Me too." He responded, gazing out the glass as well. We didn't say anything for a long time, but there was no need to. There was no awkwardness in the air either; we were both just there, together.**

"**Hey, um, Sam?" Freddie said softly, turning to me. I looked up into his eyes. They were so innocent, not scared, just innocent. And deep, I never noticed how deep they were, I could get lost in those eyes.**

"**What is it?" I replied, also quietly. The calming moment wouldn't be ruined by a normal volume of voice.**

"**What am I? To you, I mean." My forehead creased, he wanted to know what he meant to me? Why would he care?**

"**Why do you care?" I asked, speaking my mind. This put him on the spot instead of me.**

"**Um… because…" he was having some sort of inward battle with himself. I gave him a little smile, just to let him know I wasn't going to hurt him or something, "because… I think I might…"**

**(MWA-HA-HA!! THAT'S RIGHT!! I'M STOPPING IT RIGHT THERE!! CLIFF-HANGER!! Sorry though, don't worry! I'll post the next chapter real soon. Tomorrow at the latest!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Many Sams

**iStuck**

**Chapter 4: Many Sams**

**Freddie's POV (over-lapping the end of the last chapter):**

**I looked around for a place to lie down; the floor of the Groovy Smoothie was not exactly the best place to go to sleep. After many efforts I just decided to sit up and wait till I was tired enough.**

**Thoughts of Sam flooded into my exhausted brain: her layer upon layer of blonde curls, her misty blue eyes, and that devious smirk. I had wasted so much time trailing after Carly when it didn't even feel right (after that whole hero-business). That fog of Carly-kisses just couldn't compare to that one, unsure Sam kiss. I always had so much fun with her, yeah we yelled and tortured each other, but we wouldn't do it so much if we didn't like it.**

**I can't believe we actually were able to talk without ripping each other's heads off. Maybe, because we weren't around Carly, she didn't feel like she needed to prove she hated me… then again, I don't think I could ever really understand Sam's thought process.**

**The lights flickered and then went out, and stayed out. This storm was getting intense, it was raining buckets outside. Was that Sam gazing out the window?**

**I crossed the room to the girl flooding my thoughts. I sat down on the widow sill across from her. The dim room made her blue eyes pop, and the faint lights that flashed her face as cars went by made me catch my breath, she was so beautiful, and serene. This was another side of her I'd never seen before, she was such a mystery, I just wanted to know her more…**

"**What are you looking at?" I asked in a hushed tone, a small smile pulling at the sides of my mouth. She was hypnotized by the outside world.**

"**Just the rain, I love the rain" her voice was as calm as she watched. This brought me back to the many hours I had spent staring out a window at the rain. I couldn't believe that me and Sam actually agreed on something.**

"**Me too." I was definitely smiling now. I leaned my head back against the window and just watched her. This moment was just ours, I was going to enjoy it. I wish we had more moments like this, just being together, no need to talk, no need to fight. I really enjoyed our fighting, talking was great too, but even staying silent was perfect, as long as she was there.**

**Suddenly I went on auto pilot, I didn't even know what I was doing, all of my fears came out in one question: "What am I? To you, I mean"**

"**Why do you care?" Some of that challenging-Samness came into her voice again, but I liked that part of her too.**

"**Um… because…" I started, but the words just wouldn't come out. Then she smiled… "because… I think I might…"**

***BRRZZZT* lightning flashed across the sky, closer than normal. Both me and Sam, who were deeply in the moment, jumped at the sight and quickly following thunder.**

**I stopped my sentence there... Geez, how did I get to this point in only a couple hours? What was I thinking? I almost told Sam I had feelings for her! She would have punched my face in! And, locked in here, there was no way out! Woofta, that was close. I'm defiantly convinced that this storm is on my side. It helped me get closer to Sam, and also saved me from making a HUGE mistake! It could have ruined everything, that fragile relationship we had both been building for a long time.**

**Sam's POV:**

**STUPID STORM! WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT! THAT BOY SPOOKS SO EASY! GAH! (I thought, but on the outside I made sure to let no expression cross my face)**

**I think I might… I think I might what? What was the end of that sentence??? I think I might… be falling asleep? He did look awfully tired. I think I might… throw up? He did drink that huge cup-o-smoothie. Naw, it had to be something else, something more important.**

**I think I might… have feelings for you? ………… maybe… he could have been saying that. What if he did? Do I? I mean, could I?**

**Could I like Freddie?**

**This was one of those dilemmas, the ones that split my brain into every different versions of Sam (I'm not crazy, no multi-personalities, this just is how I think!)**

**Logical Sam had her hair tied up and glasses on, but she was much, much, much smaller than the other Sams.**

**Logical Sam: Judging by his flushed appearance and dilated pupils, I'd say, yes, yes that IS what he was going to say.**

**Defensive Sam was dressed in a full mid-evil knight's armor.**

**Defensive Sam: Do you really want to give him that power over you? Do you WANT to get hurt again?!?**

**Hungry Sam was covered in meat smudges and was holding her stomach.**

**Hungry Sam: I CAN'T THINK WITH NO FOOD!**

**Antagonistic Sam was wearing all black and was looking at her shoes.**

**Antagonistic Sam: You're so stupid; you actually think a nice guy like HIM would actually like YOU? You scared him off with all your attacks and insults. Why don't you just curl up in a corner and die.**

**Impulsive Sam was bright and impatiently hopping from one leg to another.**

**Impulsive Sam: Can't we just do SOMETHING, ugh, I hate waiting!**

**In a big steel-bar cage was a Sam with wild hair and crazed eyes that was shaking and hunched over like an animal ready to pounce.**

**Caged Sam: LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!**

**Protagonist Sam bounced towards the other Sams.**

**Protagonist Sam: Come on guys! He might actually like us! Isn't it worth the risk if we could finally be happy!**

**Antagonist Sam: We don't deserve him.**

**Logical Sam: We have beaten up that poor creature so many times. I do find it highly unlikely that he would have feelings for the one who is attacking him…**

**Impulsive Sam: We could just kiss him and see what happens! He seemed to like the last one…**

**Protagonist Sam: It could turn our life around!**

**Defensive Sam: Or ruin us completely; I think we're fine how we are now, alone.**

**Caged Sam: LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!**

**Impulsive Sam: Well we could always just… (holds up the key to Caged Sam's cage)**

**Logical Sam: No, no, no, last time we did that we got two months detention!**

**Antagonist Sam: Who cares about detention?**

**Hungry Sam: I say we let her out; she usually heads for the fridge.**

**Defensive Sam: It's better than telling our feelings.**

**Protagonist Sam: I don't know… but I guess something good could come out of it.**

**Caged Sam: LET ME OUT!! OUT OUT OUT!!**

**Logical Sam: Let's put this to a vote! All those apposed say Nay: NAY!**

…

**Logical Sam: *sigh* all those FOR letting out this destructive monster speak:**

**Impulsive Sam: YES YES YES!**

**Hungry Sam: mm-hmm**

**Antagonist Sam: whatever**

**Protagonist Sam: why not!**

**Defensive Sam: let's get this over with!**

**Lazy Sam: zzzzzzzzzzz…**

**Impulsive Sam: THAT DECIDES IT!!**

**She jumps over to the cage. With the *click* of the lock all the Sams pulled together.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I got up and started walking away, relieved I didn't do anything stupid. I started walking back to my original spot, but then turned back to the girl I almost poured myself out to.**

**She was standing also, but something was wrong. The calmness was gone…**

**and her eyes were WILD.**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything I Wanted

**iStuck**

**Chapter 5: Everything I Wanted**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**S-Sam?" I backed up as she slowly and determinedly stomped towards me.**

**Her shoulders were lifted, she was practically crouching. What did I do?!? We were just talking! Was all that calmness just her re-charging or something? She was like one of those killer robots I read about in comic books.**

"**What's wrong? Sam, what did I do?!?" she wasn't answering. Her jaw was clamped shut and I could see it moving back and forth as she grinded her teeth.**

"**Hey, come on now… just settle down…" I nervously glanced back; I was running out of room. She was closing in. And without Carly… or witnesses… no one was here to stop her. Except me… wait a second… could I really not over power Sam? She was kind of a smaller person…**

**My mind was racing. She was so close, now my back was up against the wall. Her eyes, which have never left mine, were boring into my scull. I felt as if she could read my thoughts. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed sending a shiver up my spine.**

**I decided I should make a move as soon as possible or else I would be a victim to whatever she was planning in that crazy head of hers. I tried to side-step out of there, but that mind-reader was one step ahead of me. She smashed her arms out against the wall on each side of me, creating a cage. My heart beat out of my chest, sweat drops started to form on the top of my forehead, and my breath stuck somewhere in my lungs.**

**I had to get out of there, some how. I dropped to the floor like someone removed all my bones in an instant, but she followed me down. There was no breaking her complete concentration on me. I had my legs pressed up against my chest. Being my only shield, I clutched them for dear life.**

**I raised my eyes to meet hers. She had no expression, but her eyes were on fire with passion. She was so sure of herself, she was still moving at the same speed since the very beginning.**

**She leaned in, her eyes closed right as her lips pushed against mine, so softly compared to what I thought was intended for me. It was a whole other world, a world with no meaning, no sense; a world for just me and her, where we fit perfectly. Her hands were in my hair, I raised my chin to give her a better angle. I was over-flowing. Completed. But it all pulled away as she did. She started to stand up.**

**I couldn't have that. I climbed back up onto my knees, catching her before she was half-way up. I had her face in my hands and I pulled her to me as I caught her in another kiss, stronger than hers, but still modest. I washed back into that world again. My insides felt like they were re-arranging themselves, like there was no gravity holding them settled. I released her, her eyes were still closed and her lips were still puckered a little. She lazily came back into consciousness. A smirk creeping onto each of our faces. Her hands were on the floor and she was sitting on her knees, dog like. I was in a similar position. We both sat back, away from each other, but not looking away.**

**When a blush snuck onto her face she looked down, her smile was huge and she put a fist up to her face to hide behind and bite on a little. I leaned against the wall, watching her. Everything I wanted, she was everything I wanted.**

**I took a deep breath in and took in my surroundings that had disappeared over the course of the last few events. The rain was pounding against the side walk, light was very faintly coming in. It was dark, and kind of cold. **

**I was complete, I could relax. Exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. Pretty soon, I was out.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I had to slow down my breath. I was glad I was sitting down when he did that because my legs felt like jelly. We kissed. Twice. I wrapped my arms around my curled up legs, hugging them to my chest. I was condensed to a little ball of pure happiness, something I've been deprived of for a long time. I knew the rain meant something good would happen.**

**My smile wouldn't go away! I stretched out my jaw, trying to relax the smile muscles. Didn't work.**

**I looked up to see if Fredwardo was smiling too. He was…… asleep?**

**WHAT?!? He fell ASLEEP?!? How could he have fallen asleep so fast? Wait… did he even know what just happened? …Is that possible to be so tired that you don't even know what you're doing? I guess, well, once I stayed up all night and I couldn't remember eating Carly's Grandmother's 87****th**** birthday cake (but the frosting all over my face was hard evidence). But could you really kiss someone… on accident?**

**My smile was gone now. I was troubled, deeply troubled. What if Freddie didn't like me? He never said he liked me, and I did corner him just there. He could have been so tired that he thought he was kissing Carly… or didn't even know he was kissing at all. Well… on the up side, maybe he wouldn't remember that I kissed him too.**

…**Well… at least I had that moment of happiness. I gazed over to the boy who consumed me. He was heavily sleeping. I crawled over to him and sat next to him. I bit my lip unsurely. He was so warm compared to the chilling floor. I leaned into him slightly. He readjusted in his sleep, wrapping his arm around me. I sunk in, closing my eyes. This is what I wanted, but I didn't want to be this careful and I didn't want to have this pain in me that told me it couldn't be this way for long. I savored it for one last moment, than slipped out from under his hold. I pushed myself up off the ground and didn't look back.**

**My face was stony. I knew I was walking but I couldn't feel myself. I turned and sunk to the floor, leaning against the counter. I stayed like that all night. I wasn't going to sleep after gaining and losing everything that I ever wanted.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**iStuck**

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

**Sam's POV:**

**The sun light washed over the puddled pavement. I can't believe I stayed up all night, I must look horrible. But I had a lot of thinking to do.**

**Here's a brief out-line:**

**He kissed me!**

**But did he mean to?**

**Is it possible he didn't me to?**

**I hope not.**

**What if I'm making a fool of myself?**

**Maybe I should act like it never happened.**

**But I can't do that.**

**I'm so close.**

**It depends on him.**

**Wait, what do I care what Freddie thinks?**

**I can get whatever I want!**

**Ugh, I don't want to be in a relationship with a slave.**

**Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing.**

**Maybe I made it up…**

**No, I don't have that great an imagination.**

**I hope he remembers.**

**But what if he remembers MY kiss but not his?**

**I could just remind him of his…**

**This dork isn't worth all this worry.**

**Ugh, I know he is.**

**I'm hungry.**

**Fruit won't satisfy!**

**I miss meat…**

**I miss ham.**

**Ooh, ham smoothies!**

**I've got to try that when I get out of here.**

**Carly won't give it a chance.**

**I bet I could make Freddork though.**

***sigh* Freddork…**

**ugh, I hate my life.**

**Is the sun coming up?**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Grumble… grumble… I don't wanna get up! So tired… why is it so bright? The sun is already coming in? Shouldn't mom have woken me up before then? I should just take advantage of this and sleep until she comes barging in… why can't I get comfortable? Did I sleep on the floor? Why is it so cold? ……… oh yeah.**

**I opened my eyes to reveal the deserted Groove Smoothie around me. I sat up, boy was I sore! Sleeping on the stone tiles all night, geez. I tried to stretch the aches away as best I could. I groaned a little and stood up slowly.**

"**Ooooow, that was a horrible place to sleep." I stated out loud. I walked over to the counter to check the clock only to find a zombie-like Sam sprawled out against it.**

"**Sam! Are you okay?" I bent down and tried to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds, with little success. She had dark bags under her reddened eyes. Her forehead was creased with worry and she kept staring out the window, but as if she wasn't really seeing anything.**

"**Uhh'm jehst ill tierd…" she mumbled groggily.**

"**what?" I was really concerned now, I wrapped my arm around her and lifted her up, summoning all the strength I got from archery to plop her onto the counter. She slumped down into such bad posture it would have made my mom pass out at the sight of it. She was sweeping back and forth as if she couldn't find any balance.**

"**Em jest al lil tiiierd…" she tried again, and then let out a huge yawn. I put one hand on her shoulder and used the other to prop up her chin. Her foggy eyes seemed to swish back and forth before they gained enough momentum to swing up to meet my gaze.**

**When our eyes met it hit me. The kiss, double kiss. My heart raced, my insides jumped. How tired had I been to have not remembered that till now? Did Sam even sleep at all?!? What did I do to her?**

**I wanted to bring her into another strong heart-stopping kiss right there, but she was obviously in no condition right now. As much as I wanted to, I had to be there for her.**

**I jumped over the counter and into the janitorial closet. I grabbed a bunch of clean rags and brought them out to Sam's sagging form. I hopped onto the counter and sat right up next to her, and then I set up the bundle of rags into a comfortable pillow on my lap. I gently guided her head down. She snuggled in fast and zonked out soon after.**

**I smiled. The most beautiful blonde-headed demon was under my care. I lifted a hand and carefully stroked her head. I pulled her hair back a little so it wouldn't suffocate her; her face was perfect. The crease in her forehead relaxed and the bags under her eyes didn't look as deep. I hoped she would be okay. I savored this moment all I could, not looking away for one second, so I didn't realize when Tibo came in.**

"**Shoom-da-do-da-do…" Tibo mumble-sang as he unlocked the door and slipped inside. He took his key out of the lock and turned around, spotting us "Ah!" he shouted, falling back a little. I didn't know Tibo was so jumpy.**

"**shhhhh!" I angrily shushed him, pointing at the sleeping Sam on my lap.**

"**Oh, sorry kid." He whispered and started to go about with his business before he realized something, "wait a minute, what are you guys doin' here?!?" he wisper-shouted.**

**I didn't want to wake up Sam, so I cupped my hand around my mouth to direct the sound, "We got locked in because of the black-out, been here all night"**

"**Oh, kid, sorry about that. You better head out though, I don't want to get in trouble!" his expression showed that he clearly didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning.**

**I looked down at Sam. "Could I just let her sleep a few more minutes?" I gave him a begging look.**

"**Sure." He said, caving.**

**The morning went on, Tibo washed the counters and the blender Sam used to make her smoothie (the memory of which made me chuckle). I stroked Sam's head and held her hand whenever she seemed to stir in her sleep. It was complete bliss, but I should know that doesn't last too long without an interruption.**

"**FREDDO!" Spencer came charging in. Sam jumped at the exclamation, and after realizing what position she was previously in, blushed a little and scooted away from me.**

"**Spencer! Wait for me!" Carly's impatient shouts followed behind her brother till she joined him inside the Smoothie Shop.**

"**Hey Carls" greeted Sam groggily, rubbing her eyes.**

"**Sam you're a mess!" she hurried to the counter her best friend was seated on, I scooted off and walked over to say hi to Spencer.**

"**Are you okay? Did you get any sleep? What happened?" Carly's questions ran so closely together there was no room for a response from the half-conscience Sam.**

**I greeted Spencer, he barely got out a hello before he went into explaining his latest sculpture to me, of a helicopter with random variations that only Spencer could think up.**

"**A helisculpture!" he exclaimed.**

**It seemed like the Shay siblings were very bored without us because they wouldn't stop talking, leaving me and Sam no time to be together. We made our way back into their apartment.**

**Carly went to fix breakfast and Spencer left to work on his creation. A smile lit up my face. Just me and Sam again! I turned to Sam, only to find her passed out on the couch, sleeping like a log.**


	7. Chapter 7: Running and Chasing

**iStuck**

**Chapter 7: Running and Chasing**

**Sam's POV:**

"_**John, I… I…"**_

"_**You don't have to say it Cathy, I already know, and I love you to"**_

**Ugh, the problem with falling asleep on Carly's couch was the possibility of waking up to another one of her sappy love movies. Opening my eyes, I groaned and stretched, attracting the attention of the two people sitting on the ground in front of me. I had taken up the entire couch and they were leaning up against the side of it. Refocusing my sleepy eyes I realized that Freddie's head was ****right there****. Probably a few inches from mine, and he had this stupid dorky smile on his face, the kind I had only seen directed at Carly.**

"**Morning sleepy-head." He said with his eye brows raised and a smirk stretching across his face.**

"**And good day to you too, dorkwad." I had my decoy expression on, this closeness was uncomfortable. He chuckled to himself, never looking away from me. Trying to escape from all this close proximity, I pushed myself up from my previously sprawled out position. I broke off the eye-contact, but I could tell he was still watching me. I looked over to Carly, she had a stupid smile on too! These guys were holding something out on me.**

"**What?" I demanded, checking to see if I had any sleep-drool on my face, nope.**

"**Ooooh, nothing…" Carly practically sang while she eyed the ceiling suspiciously.**

"**I'm sorry Sam, I told her." Freddie was still smiling, but in a guilty kind of way.**

"**About what?" I laughed nervously inward. He told her about what happened yesterday?!? Did Freddie make this into some kind of joke?**

"**Well, you know…" he acted as if he wanted me to finish that sentence. I was NOT going to let them gang up on me. I stood up and jumped over the back of the couch.**

"**Nooo, I don't know." I said in a tone that told Freddie to take-a-hint, but he was too busy smiling like an idiot. Just because Freddie likes to shout his personal life at the world doesn't me I did. I hated my feelings being on display, deny, deny, deny!**

"**Sam? Are you okay?" Carly wasn't really playing anymore. I itched the back of my neck nervously, backing towards the door.**

"**Yeah," my voice was an octave higher than I hoped it would be, I cleared my throat to lower it, "I just remembered, I've got to, *ahem*, ah… go." I opened the door and escaped into the hallway. I leaned up against the closed door, but noticing that Carly, or worse, Freddie might be coming after me, I ran down the hallway and back to my house.**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**What did I say?" I asked, voicing my concerns.**

"**I'm sorry Freddie, I don't know. I've never seen Sam like this." Carly was just as worried as I was.**

"**Well," I was sure glad I had a friend here, "do you think she's… embarrassed?"**

"**No! No, no, no, no, no. Not embarrassed of you, I just think she's a little… over whelmed, is all." Carly support was working, it made sense. Sam has never really had to acknowledge her feelings, especially ones for someone she's been bullying since we were little kids. All I know is that yesterday meant something to both of us.**

"**I've got to find her." I said determinedly, grabbing my coat, and heading for the door.**

"**Go Freddie! Go!" Chirped Carly as I charged out the door.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I didn't want to go home, I didn't really have anywhere I wanted to go. I'm just so confused right now. I stopped at the park between my home and Carly's apartment. I sat down below one of the huge, umbrella-like trees and buried my face in my hands.**

**I didn't regret yesterday… but I didn't want to deal with it either. How was I supposed to act around Freddie now? How would Freddie act around me?**

**I was so caught up in my worries that I didn't hear someone come up to me. A hand rested on my shoulder, causing me to jump up, freak out, and flip said person. Realizing it was Freddie I gasped and knelt down over him.**

"**Woah, Fredwardo, I didn't know that was you." I secretly liked the situation we were now in, this felt more natural.**

"**Ow, ow, ow…" Freddie mumbled, sitting up. "That's fine, I should have known." He smiled to himself.**

"**You got that right," I laughed as he massaged his shoulders. His response was just turning to me and smiling. I looked down, avoiding his eyes.**

"**Sam," he began, "why did you run out just now."**

"**I didn't run out, I just…" I looked up into his eyes, "okay, I ran out." I admitted.**

"**If you just want to forget yesterday, I can do that."**

"**Do you?" The pain clearly showed on my face, making him jump up a little bit and put his hands on both of my shoulders.**

"**No, I could never forget it." I smirked a little, looking down again.**

"**You're so dorky. Well, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.**

"**Well, I was thinking a movie tomorrow night and maybe we could go back to Carly's and try some of those ham smoothies."**

"**ooh, I've been thinking about those all day." I hugged my stomach hungrily, "but you have to promise me one thing!"**

"**What's that?" he asked, a little nervous now.**

"**That NOTHING changes." I demanded.**

"**What?!? Come on Sam, some things **_**have**_** to change." He reasoned.**

"**No they don't! We'll hang out with Carly a lot, we'll fight, I'll call you a dork and you'll call me a demon, you don't date anyone else…"**

"**Hey, hey! That changed!" he interrupted. I raised my eyebrows, "okay, I haven't exactly been playing the field… or even visited the field…" I laughed at his sheepish expression.**

"**And you're allowed to kiss me…" I continued the list but was interrupted again.**

"**That definitely changed!"**

"**No it hasn't, I just got tired of waiting." I looked up at him, his expression was price-less.**

**I didn't know what to say, all my worries had just been lifted. While I pondered what to do next, a pair of lips met mine. After I figured out they were Freddie's I kissed him back. We walked back to Carly's together from the park. I knocked him down into the pavement twice because he kept trying to grab my hand. He settled for having his arm around my shoulders, I took the compromise. I guess our arguments were going to become a little more interesting, good, I was getting tired of winning so easily.**

**And by the way, ham smoothies are AMAZING.**


	8. Author's Note! NOT long or boring!

**Author's Note!**

**There's more!!**

**Thanx to all the people who bothered to read iStuck, you guys rock my sox!**

**I have a new story that I'm rollin' with, it's called iCabin.**

**Go to my profile and find it!! I bet (if you liked my previous writing) that you will like this one too!!**

**IT HAS SEDDIE!! WOOT WOOT!! WE LOVE SEDDIE-NESS!!**

**But with more twists than the last one! { and more people ;) }**


End file.
